Help:How to create a goal article
Creating a "Goal" article is very simple. The format once done should result in something similar to: (using source edit mode) Commander, these people are in serious need of medical attention, food and water. Let's get a team out there to deal with that while we figure out how to approach this situation. | Event Name = Wiki Help}} For now, we've got enough food, water, power and medical care, but I'm not sure how much longer we can sustain it, but it's a start and a good one too. 1. The first step is to add the image. The image that is used will be the image of the "parts" a player will need to collect on one of the tasks on the individual goal. Place the image at the top of the article, for example: If the image is to big minimize it by using smaller pixels (96px), for example: 2. Add the description of the goal. Make sure their is a space between the image and description. for example: Commander, these people are in serious need of medical attention, food and water. Let's get a team out there to deal with that while we figure out how to approach this situation. 3. Add the goal template. If the goal has 1 task use and if the goal has 2 tasks use the template likewise if the goal has 3 tasks use the template (the "Goal3" template is used for this example on "how to create a goal article) Make sure there is a space (just like in the previous step) between the Description and the goal template used. Note that you can see the usage of the goal templates by viewing the templates directly. For this example we are going to use template . Place the template on the article, it should look like this: "Image1, Link1 & Description1" are used to create the first task and likewise "Image2, Link2 & Description2" for the second task and "Image3, Link3 & Description3" for the 3rd task. *In the "Image1" place after the equals (=) sign, write in text, the image name to be used. (no need to write "File:" or the file extension ie ".png") *In the "Link1" place after the equals (=) sign, write in text, the link to place upon the image. (so when clicking an image it takes you to the relevant article) If no link is needed leave the area blank. *In the "Description1" place after the equals (=) sign, write in text, the description of the task. **Likewise repeat those steps for the second and third tasks. *In the "Rewards" place after the equals (=) sign, use the template. For example if the reward is "UAV Drone" then the format should be: All goals have multiple rewards. Between each "Reward" template used place the tag. For example: Also note that for resources use the relevant resource template instead of the reward template. For example: *In the "Event Name" place after the equals (=) sign, The event name. If the goal is not apart of an event then leave blank. By adding the event name it will automatically add the event category. You should now have something similar to: (this example uses all inputs) | Event Name = Rebels and Refugees}} 4.The next step is to add the "tooltip description" or "hint". Their is no need to create a space between the goal template and the "hint". For example the hint is displayed right below the goal template. For this example we shal use the hint: For now, we've got enough food, water, power and medical care, but I'm not sure how much longer we can sustain it, but it's a start and a good one too. and now applied below the goal template: | Event Name = Wiki Help}} For now, we've got enough food, water, power and medical care, but I'm not sure how much longer we can sustain it, but it's a start and a good one too. 5.The next step is simple just add the template. for example: 6.The next step is to use the template. The "next" template is what adds the next goal which is unlocked after completion of the current goal. We also display the previous goals. Some goals may have multiple Branches (like a category tree). Place the "next" template below the template ( ). The "next" template format is as follows: *In the "Next" place after the equals (=) sign, write the name of the next goal *In the "Previous" place after the equals (=) sign, write the name of the Previous goal **Likewise repeat those steps for multiple "next" or "previous" entries. See template for additional usage. 7. Once all steps have been followed you should have something similar to this example: Commander, these people are in serious need of medical attention, food and water. Let's get a team out there to deal with that while we figure out how to approach this situation. | Event Name = Wiki Help}} For now, we've got enough food, water, power and medical care, but I'm not sure how much longer we can sustain it, but it's a start and a good one too. Once the article has been saved the output will display as: ---- ---- *Note: Category's will automatically apply themselves to an article when using the "goal" templates. Congratulations you have successfully learned how to create a goal article!. Did you find this article useful? Yes No